Quests
SPELL QUESTS Fireball - Go to pasture ( west gate of bree, west, nw, pasture) - Kill wolf and get wolf's tooth - Trade tooth to shepherd for the gate key - unlock gate gate , go gate,k ill villager's ghosts for amber scroll (other mobs as aristocrat or scribes can drop this scroll too) - go to hut , open sl ,go sl - trade amber scroll to eald , get very old key - unlock trap very, open tra, go tra, go ha, unlock safe very, open safe, go safe, take scroll safe, - last step : ask a mage to study with u, hold scroll , study scroll *nameofthemage* Stun - Kill Guido to get a Purple Wand (3x north on the spot that seasoned veteran waits on leviathan way, e, go c)(instead you can grab one from the chest in shop in s,w of clinic) - trade Purple Wand to igors bro ( west gate of bree,w,3x sw,s,s .( caution you will fall into a trap, you must not have fly or levitate on or you will just walk over the trap) for purple parchment. -go to queen moren ( bree east gate, all e,ne,se,e,s,s,go b,n,u (idril)(need fly after this point)s,w -trade purple queen for purple scroll -study scroll with a mage Waterbolt - kill sailor and get seaweed - trade seaweed to turtle (bree east gate,e,all s,e,go pond,go pond) for scroll '- '''study scroll with a mage '''Mend' -Get a Silver Key from a hippie -kill Damaged Skeleton ( on leviathan way, 1west of seasonedveteran, gate(locked - Silver Key ),door(locked),w,n,n,open d,go d) for cracked skull -trade skull snar ( shoppe in crosgerim street in breet, counter) for an item -trade that item prucillla (in tharbad n gate, all s,w,go d(day only )) for an item -trade that item snar ( shoppe in crosgerim street in breet, counter) for the scroll -study scroll with a mage Detect Magic - trade book of knowladge (e.g. from starting point on creation or after death) to Veristria the Librarian (4x n from clinic,go uni,se,e,e) for key - unlock trap key,open tra,go tra, take red scroll - study scroll with a mage Crush - take sealed papers ( 4x n from clinic,go uni,e,n,e,go of,go d( locked- copper key drops from secretaries) - trade papers to thoringil (shrine on leviathan way, go g,open w,go w) for confidential papers - trade confidential papers to Jahred (same place where you got sealed papers) for sienna scroll -study sienna scroll with a mage Dustgust - Kill secretaries in university for feather duster - Trade the Veristria the Librarian the feather duster and she will give you the tattered scroll. -study scroll with a mage Farsight - Get a spyglass from a sailor or other mobs - Trade spyglass with Veristria for a Prism - Trade prism with Erech (e n n from university entrance) Shatterbolt - Kill Manager Mulloy in the house west of the ugly kid pond, outside Bree Shockbolt - In the sewers by the drainage ditch, you need d-i - Go board from the boarded passage - Kill the monster get the kelp necklace - Trade the necklace with the trader on the boat in the ithil river, for a tomb key - Use the tomb key to open the gates. go e e e, w, d, e, e, e and you should be in a chamber of orc kings - Go ne, go sarcophagus - Kill aggro sewer orc mummy (tough guy, but stunnable) - drop all items, go hole, get mauve Fly - Go to Spindril's castle. Likely a bug, but it's south of Esgaroth's Southern Gate a few rooms, go up/go cloud - Kill Roc a few times. He drops a wand but eventually a feather that can be studied and gives quest experience Detect-Invisible - Kill transulcent blob at Spindrils for decomposed hands - Trade hand with Shagrat for Iron key to Vault Room - Go to vault room. Need d-i for vault exit. Unlock with key, Pick up hirluin statue, trade with queen Moren Invisiblity - Kill displacer beast (west, go clearing, from hirluin's statue) - trade displacer beast fur with Tellia the Witch in Spindril's Castle Fortune - From Ixell's Construction site, you can find the path with warrior bards to the Mayor's Mansion - You need a dungeon key dropped by 'something' (go curtain from Denethore). This is a hidden drop - From the jailed minstrel, go niche, and get the hidden magical musical score (1000 exp) Detect Relic - Kill Ixell to get an ancient lyre - Trade the lyre with Prucilla - Ask Prucilla about the pouch, she tells you to trade it with Tellia the Witch in Spindril's Castle Burstflame - Get Faded Map from Cartographers in Eugene's Dungeon (can enter from nw corner of Bree) - Trade Faded Map with Eald for Book of Ancient Elven Tongues - Trade Book with Lodz in the Library of Esgaroth for key to Sign Exit - Go Sign/Kill Glador (Level 12 restriction) Immolate - Kill Smaug.... Engulf Kill gofimbul (near hill giants) for the arkenstone. Go to Erebor (town northwest of Esgaroth Parth). Use arkenstone to unlock door to shade of Thrain in Erebor. Kill Thrain MORE TO ADD LATER... MISC QUESTS Big Keg - Trade Golden Mug (Branco Drop) to Igor's Illegitimate Brother for Big Red Key - Kill Big Papa and go to secret exit to get Big Keg (Quest) Big Boulder - From North Fork Road, Go to the Hill Giant King, Grombor - Kill Hill Giants first, then Grombor - Pick up Big Boulder